A Hidden Truth
by Hide in the Dark
Summary: What happens when M.K is the new Queen? And what hidden secrets lay waiting for her to discover?
1. It Begins

Hey everyone, so this is my first fan fic and I hope everyone enjoys! This is my alternate ending to _epic, _as I almost cried when I saw how they ended it and was outraged as well.

M.K rushed to the bloom room (?) to watch as the bud opened and chose the new queen. She had barely even made it to Moonhaven, but thankfully her dad had gotten her message and called the bats away. As she pushed through the crowd gathered, M.K felt a _need_ to be there to see who the new Queen would be. As she finally made it to the front of the crowd she gasped. Queen Tara, who she had only seen briefly before she died, was _there_ not as a wisp or gather of light, but really there. Her skin looked healthy and glowing and so full of life, the powers over the forest still with her. As she looked around the room, M.K saw her eyes travel to Ronin. And he had tears in his even despite his usually stoic demeanor. And then to her shock, she saw Tara look at _her. _ As Tara walked up to her she didn't know what would happen. Right now she didn't want to leave. And, as Tara walked towards M.K, Nod ran to M.K and kissed her like he had been longing to do since he met her. As Nod ended the kiss, Tara came right in front of M.K and chuckled with laughter.

"Mary Katherine, oh dear, M.K, do you still wish to return to being a stomper? Or do you want to stay here and be given back all you have gave, and become the new Queen?" Gasps went out round the room. A former stomper? To have the Queen be a former stomper was unheard of.

M.K spoke up, " But Queen, Queen Tara how can I be the next Queen? Why choose me? Why?"

"M.K, have you talked to your father recently, have you had any time? "

"Well, no Queen Tara, I haven't, why would it matter?"

" Because darling there is something that he needs to tell you, that you must know. I will turn you back to stomper size for three days, but then you must promise me to come back, there is so much more you need to know."

" If you say so Queen Tara."

" And remember," Queen Tara said as she used her magic to push M.K out to a rather large clearing, " Do not forget to talk to your father. "I won't forget Queen Tara."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for forgetting this last chap, but I do not own or seek revenue of any characters and/or the story in whole. All characters belong to Blue Sky Studios, except for any I personally create.

When M.K was finally stomper size again in the clearing Queen Tara had swept her to, she didn't know what to think."_Why do I need to talk to my dad? What in the world could be going on?" _As M.K started to walk towards her home, she pondered these questions and wondered just what she had meant. But all too soon she was walking up the porch steps and stopped thinking and started focusing on what to ask her dad, what she must really need to know. As M.K walked in the door she heard Ozzie's's three feet scratching across the hardwood floor as he ran to greet her. "Oh, calm down Ozzie, it's only me. Dad, I, I'm back."

"Oh Mary- M.K, what was it like? How tall were you? Did you fly a hummingbird? Did you get there in time? What has happened?"

"Dad, dad, calm down. Yes I made it on time, I was two inches tall, I rode a humming bird. And it was amazing. And before you ask, no, the helmets are not acorns, they are leaves like the rest of their armor. But dad, Queen Tara came back and she said I need to talk to you, but I don't think there really is anything, is there?"

As M.K said this she saw her father's face go still and then he started to frown.

"Dad, what's wrong. There is nothing we need to discuss, right?"

"Mary Katherine there is something you need to know. I never thought I or even your mother and I would need to tell you, but I have an idea this is what the Queen meant, I mean, what else would you and the forest have anything in common besides when we found you, I mean what else would she mean? Is it about that note I wonder."

"Dad, what are you talking about? Your confusing me."

"Oh dear, did I say that out loud? Well you see Mary K- M.K, you, how do I say this right? Ugh. You aren't really mine or your mother's child, you see, you are adopted."


	3. Chapter 25 New Year Tidbit

Happy New Year to everyone celebrating right now, her is a little tidbit to bring in the new year!

"But, dad, how is that possible, I mean, there are pictures, my birth certificate, how can I not be your kid?" M.K said, as she sat in a chair, confused and scared as to what her father, if he even was, was saying.

"Dear, you see, your mother and I, well, when we were out on a picnic one day, and then on our way back, well, once we got to the house- we found you on the front porch. You didn't seem scared or upset and you were sleeping, we found a note with you, and, well let me go get it."


	4. Chapter 3

"We didn't know where you came from, because, honestly we couldn't think of anyone driving clear out here just to do that but you, see, when we saw this letter, well, it's kinda what set me off to prove Leafmen were real, because how else would this be written on paper that looks like leaves, and now that I know, is leaves!?"

As Dr. Bomba, handed M.K the letter, she couldn't believe her eyes. the paper looked exactly like the paper the scroll from the rings of knowledge looked like. And it was beautiful. M.K could not believe that she had been left with something like this. But what truly surprised her was the handwriting. In exaggerated curls and wisp like letters, it said,

_"This child you have now is named Mary Katherine. Raise her as if she were your own, for soon she will think she truly is, but please, I beg you, do not separate her from nature, it is the only place in which she will thrive. I hope that she will never have to know the truth of her origins, but if such an event occurs, she will know what to do. I ask you raise her, for if I, her mother, were to raise her, her life would surely be forfeit. Raise her well, and enjoy this new life. While big things come in small packages, she is exactly the opposite. I do hope you agree to raise her, as I would be crushed if you would not. I can not tell you my name, for it would also put both Mary Katherine and I in danger. I hope I get to see her one day."_

As M.K finished reading the letter she started to cry. She knew her dad wasn't trying to joke or play a game. He was serious. The two people who M.K had called Mom and Dad, the same woman she had cried for as she laid and died of cancer, the man who she had been shipped off to after her death, were not her real parents. But she could not think of it that way, while they were not blood related, they had raised her. Now she had to find out who her real parents were, and she had a hunch on who they could be.

"Dad, do you think I could be a leaf man, well woman?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you are definitely from Moonhaven. This has to be special paper I would assume, it is such fine quality."

"Yes, it is. I think I know what Queen Tara meant now. I guess I can get everything squared away then to stay in Moonhaven then. I feel, I don't know, like there is something pulling me towards there, even now. And you know what, maybe we could set up camera's near the city so that we could talk to each other once I'm small."

"M.K, that's a wonderful idea. why don't we get started right away?"

"Sure dad, let's get started."


End file.
